


Архангел

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: «Часто вигилантом становится бывший сотрудник органов правопорядка, который, разочаровавшись в государственной системе исполнения наказаний, неспособен противостоять преступности законными методами»
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 7





	Архангел

В Тулоне ветра, морская соль и непередаваемая тоска. Надзиратели ленятся выйти наружу из своих не столь уютных, как дома, но по крайней мере теплых, каморок. Каторжники продолжают гнуть спины и взращивать внутри себя ненависть. Один из надзирателей прохаживается мимо каторжников, как будто не замечая холодного, бьющего наотмашь, с ледяными каплями, ветра. Жавер не ленится выполнять свою работу. Напротив — он превозносит её. Заботиться о мире и порядке, охранять добропорядочных граждан от падших грешных душ — это ли не есть высшее благо? 

Жаверу сложно судить о высшем благе среди мерзости, творящейся на каторге. Здесь и сейчас для него есть лишь преступники и закон, который обуздает их. 

Жавер не сразу замечает пристальный взгляд. Кто-то из каторжников отрывается от работы и смотрит прямо на него — открыто, изучающе, не боясь. Жавера передергивает от такого нахальства, и он резко отворачивается, стыдясь при этом своего поступка — ведь именно он здесь власть и закон. 

На следующий день в бараках, где держат заключенных, потасовка с летальным исходом. Никто, ожидаемо, не признаётся. Труп совсем ещё молодого мальчишки лежит прямо посередине, а толпа рассосалась по койкам. Над телом стоит лишь один каторжник и угрюмо изучает его. Жавер среди первых, кто вызвался разобраться, в чём дело. Но сейчас он не может отвести взгляда от каторжника — того самого, которого заприметил вчера. На голой груди арестанта виднеется номер — 24601. Жавер уверен, что именно он и убийца.

Вскоре находят другого заключенного — со спрятанным окровавленным гвоздем. Его сажают в карцер до вынесения приговора. Жизнь Тулона снова возвращается в своё привычное русло, и лишь надзиратель Жавер негодует: сыплется больше ударов плетью, все карцеры переполнены, а начальство Тулона подумывает о том, что одному из работников следует взять выходной. 

В день, когда Жавер отпускает каторжника под номером 24601, он мрачнее тучи. Мысленно Жавер обещает себе, что тот когда-нибудь всё-таки понесёт заслуженное наказание. 

***

Монтрой-сюр-Мер такой же серый, промозглый и унылый, как и Тулон. Однако Жавер въезжает в этот город с особенным чувством. Новоиспечённый инспектор полон решимости искоренить преступность и с воодушевлением готовится к своей первой встрече с мэром. 

Бывшего каторжника в мсье Мадлене инспектор примечает не сразу. Конечно, нельзя основываться только лишь на одной могучей силе мэра, но есть что-то такое в его взгляде… Эта осторожная дерзость выводит Жавера из себя, и он пишет рапорт начальству. Мадлена оправдывают — его спасает кто-то другой, признанный каторжником 24601. Жавера трясет от того, что у Жана Вальжана, назвавшегося теперь чужим именем — Мадлен, не хватило совести и смелости признаться. Он почти не жалеет, когда подает в отставку. Закон может ошибаться, решает Жавер, но тогда он сам будет вершить правосудие. Теперь бывший инспектор впервые по-настоящему задумывается о высшем благе и долге перед обществом.

Вальжан привозит в городе девчонку мертвой шлюхи и всячески её оберегает. Жавера, который наблюдает исподтишка, тошнит от его сюсюканья и притворной доброты. Вальжан устраивает благотворительные приемы, лично разносит еду по домам, держа за ручку девчонку с большими глазами, таращащуюся на все с любопытством и нескрываемым удовольствием посматривающую на своего нового «папочку». Жавер искренне не понимает, как горожане не могут различить в этом притворстве заискивание убийцы и вора, человека, не единожды преступившего закон и представляющего опасность для общественности.  
Со временем в доме мэра происходят различные неприятности — от разбитой посуды до чуть не сгоревшей спальни девочки. Когда дело доходит до угрозы жизни Козетты, Вальжан спешно покидает город, оставляя все дела своим помощникам. Жавер несколько дней корит себя за то, что мог причинить вред невинному дитя, и упускает Вальжана из поля своего внимания.

***

В шумный, безумный, яркий Париж Жавера заносит случай. 

Некогда разочаровавшийся во власти закона — и вообще власти как таковой — Жавер даже и не пытался искать свое призвание в чём-то другом. Он поселился отшельником в горах, а однажды, чуть не утонув в реке, был спасен цыганским табором. Видя в этом своеобразную иронию, Жавер отправился вместе с ними. Бродяжничество в понимании Жавера не считалось особым злом, если только ты не вредишь окружающим. 

Итак, в Париж он прибывает несколько лет спустя. С небольшим состоянием, заработанным честным трудом, и большим желанием справедливости.

О «Петушином часе» он узнает от одного из цыган, сопровождая того на какую-то сделку. Обустроившись в одном из пригородов Парижа, Жавер начинает свою слежку и постепенно удостоверяется в тех ужасных подробностях, о которых ему рассказывали. Жавер негодует насчёт бездействия и глупости столичной полиции. Он не имеет права на арест, однако это не мешает ему собственноручно по очереди разобраться с Бабетом и Живоглотом. Он упускает Звенигроша, а Монпарнас приводит Жавера к Тенардье. Вот тогда Жавер и встречает мсье Фошлевана. И опять Вальжана он узнает не сразу, но приметив его, уже более не отпускает. 

Полиция всё же устраивает аресты в доме Тенардье, а Жавер, наблюдающий со стороны, прослеживает за выпрыгнувшим из окна Вальжаном. И только сильнее убеждается в том, что перед ним — 24601. 

Жавер приходит к дому на улице Плюме каждую ночь, мучаясь от угрызений совести. Что-то не даёт ему довести дело до конца. Он изредка наблюдает за тенями в доме, за гуляющей в саду девушкой — очевидно, что это подросшая Козетта. 

Жавер не решается на правосудие, пока Козетта не покинет этот дом. К ней наведывается один юноша, и Жавер очень надеется на их скорую свадьбу — так Козетта не будет зависеть от этого ужасного человека, а Жавер сможет закончить начатое. Мысль о том, что Вальжан не знает об ухажере дочери, греет душу Жавера. 

С наступлением лета обстановка в Париже накаляется в буквальном смысле. Жавер слышит на улицах, что грядет новая революция. Он лишь усмехается, уверенный в бессмысленности происходящего. Так всеобщего блага не добиться. Он сам действует в одиночку и добился куда большего. 

***

На баррикады его приводит слежка за Вальжаном. Тот, к удивлению Жавера, отправился спасать жениха Козетты. Видя трупы молодых ещё юношей, Жавер утверждается в том, что справедливости в этом мире крайне ничтожное количество. Вальжан уходит через канализацию. Благо Жавер успел кое-что изучить, поэтому ему не составляет труда перехватить Вальжана на выходе к Сене. Баррикадник, смертельно бледный, лежит у ног Вальжана, а тот стоит весь в грязи, крови, его рубаха порвана. Это зрелище напоминает Жаверу сцену в бараке: труп юноши и склонившееся над ним каторжник. 

Жавер смотрит прямо в упор на застывшего перед ним Вальжана. Наконец, он добился своего!

— Я Вас презираю, Вальжан.

— Неужели? Почему же, мсье инспектор?

Жавера передёргивает от этого обращения.

— Более я не инспектор, по Вашей же милости. Впрочем, я нисколько об этом и не жалею.

— А Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. 

— Вы преступник, которого не оправдывает никакой закон. 

— В чем же мои преступления? Я признаюсь, что незаконно скрыл свое настоящее имя, и, поверьте мне на слово, каждый божий день раскаиваюсь в содеянном. Но если сейчас же не отвезти этого юношу в больницу, то мне придётся взять еще один грех…

— Он всё ещё жив? — торопливо перебивает его Жавер. 

При одном взгляде на раненого, сжимается сердце. Жавер невольно вспоминает маленькую девочку, — с большими глазами, в разорванном платьице, — которую когда-то увидел в Монтрой-сюр-Мере впервые. О это удивительное свойство человеческой души — вмещать в себя столько гнева и жалости одновременно! 

Вальжан лишь утвердительно кивает, и Жавер отпускает его. Он ловит для него экипаж, а сам бесцельно бродит остаток ночи. Перевесившись через перила над Сеной, Жавер впервые задумывается: а прав ли он сам? 

Жавер находит Вальжана в доме на улице Плюме. Странно, что тот не остался с Козеттой в другой квартире или в больнице с юношей. Вальжан уже переоделся и немного вычистил следы битвы. Когда Жавер спокойно заходит в дом через незапертую дверь, то видит расположившегося в кресле у очага Вальжана — словно тот ожидал этого визита.

— Вы меня ждали? — не может скрыть удивления Жавер.

— Конечно. Ведь у нас осталось одно незаконченное дело. 

У Вальжана вид мученика, и Жавер мысленно приказывает себе успокоиться. Он садится напротив него. 

— Вы убийца и вор, 24601.

— Вор — да. Убийца — никогда. Я украл хлеб для голодающих детей, в противном случае я уже тогда стал бы губителем душ. 

— Вы погубили душу человека, которого приняли за Вас! — обвиняюще воскликнул Жавер.

— Я раскаиваюсь в этом, но я имел определенные обязательства перед целым городом.

— Вы неоднократно совершали попытки побега.

— Не стоит осуждать человека, стремящегося к свободе — естественному нашему состоянию. 

— Вы убили юношу. Тогда — в Тулоне. Я знаю, меня Ваши уловки не проведут, Вальжан.

— Вы поверите мне, если я скажу, что это не я убил его? — глядя прямо в глаза Жарве, интересуется Вальжан.

— Нет! — не размышляя и секунды, отрезает бывший инспектор. 

Вальжан поднимается, чтобы подкинуть дров в очаг, и несколько смущённый разговором Жавер, воспользовавшись этим, выскальзывает из дома. Ему нужно всё обдумать.

***

И всё-таки Жавер не расстаётся с идеей возмездия. Спустя месяцы жених Козетты поправляется и намечается счастливое событие. Жавер вспоминает об обещании, данном самому себе: после свадьбы тут же расправиться с Вальжаном. 

За церемонией Жавер следит из тени, как и привык. Он смотрит на светящуюся от радости невесту и видит в ней мать. Волна стыда и горечи накрывает Жавера, ведь именно он, в отличие от того же Вальжана, тогда не сделал ничего надлежащего, чтобы спасти Фантину. Кажется, её звали так.

Процессия направляется в дом баронов Понмерси, а Жавер направляется в дом на улице Плюме, который Вальжан не решился продать, ограничившись лишь второй квартирой. 

Ожидания Жавера оправдываются, когда он слышит звуки тяжёлых шагов. Они снова оба в гостиной. Кроме них в доме никого — и это, как никогда, удачный день для Жавера.

— Вы не остались на свадьбе?

— Не имею права присутствовать. Козетта так и не узнала о моём прошлом.

— Ещё один минус для Вас.

— Не могу этого отрицать. 

— Она бы Вами всё равно гордилась, знаете ли.

— Правда? Странно услышать это именно от Вас.

— Я тоже не ожидал, честно признаться. 

— Я был с Вами откровенен. Так прошу — будьте и Вы. — Вальжан смотрит на него пристально, дерзко. Но от знакомого взгляда Жавер не злится, он теряется под ним. А Вальжан продолжает: — Тот пожар? Ваших рук дело?

— Случайность. Я не предполагал, что всё зайдёт так далеко.

Жавер чувствует, как дрожит. Всё это как-то слишком — он никогда не позволял эмоциям вмешиваться. Вот сейчас тот самый момент, которого он так ждал, половину жизни проведя в погоне, — и что же? Зачем всё это? Работа в полиции, закон, всеобщее благо — всё терялось и блекло. Мир пошатнулся.

Вальжан приближается к нему, и Жавер меланхолично размышляет о том, что этот человек давно стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Даже кочуя с табором, Жавер не переставал размышлять о Жане Вальжане. Сначала он думал о нём как о зле, язве на теле общества. А потом в считанные дни его представление о Вальжане перевернулось. Может быть, это он, Жавер, злодей, а Вальжан — святой мученик? Жавер и сейчас не имеет ответов на свои вопросы. Да он и не пытается более на них ответить. 

Жавер первым тянется за поцелуем, неосознанно желая этого, и Вальжан не отстраняется. Для обоих это новое ощущение. Бывшего инспектора обволакивает тепло, и он позволяет себе отдаться воле судьбы. Он смертельно устал быть Архангелом, доводить мир до идеала. Как это странно и смешно — всё началось и закончилось на одном человеке, в одной точке мирозданья. 

На мгновение Жаверу приходит мысль о том, что они сами выбрали друг друга — ещё тогда, в Тулоне. Однако он прогоняет все эти мысли прочь. Он мог бы с лёгкостью уйти от всего этого: спрятаться в подполье, продолжать верить собственное правосудие, спрыгнуть в Сену, в конце концов. Но куда же он денется, если Жан Вальжан и есть его жизнь?


End file.
